parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aladdilina
My male style version of Thumbelina (1994). Cast of Characters *Aladdin (Disney) as Thumbelina *Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin) as Prince Cornelius *Geppetto (Disney's Pinocchio) as Mother *Harley Quinn (Batman: The Animated Series) as Grundel *Rothbart (The Swan Princess) as Mrs. Toad *Poison Ivy (Batman: The Animated Series) as Mogo *Shego (Kim Possible) as Gringo *Shenzi (The Lion King) as Berkeley Beetle *Nana (Disney's Peter Pan) as Hero *Lord Milori (Disney's Tinker Bell: Secret of the Wings) as Queen Tabitha *Queen Clarion (Disney's Tinker Bell) as King Colbert *Matilda (The Angry Birds Movie) as Jacquimo *Pepita (Coco) as Buzzbee *Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) as Mr. Mole *Alex (Madagascar) as Ms. Fieldmouse *Various Monkeys as The Jitterbugs *Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong Country) as Lil Bee *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) as Gnatty *Minka Mark (Littlest Pet Shop) as Baby Bug *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country) as Gnatty's Mother *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) as The Good Witch *Niko (The Flight Before Christmas) as Mrs. Rabbit *Vitani (The Lion King 2) as Mr. Fox *Rebecca Cunnigham (Tailspin) as The Bear *The Joker (DC Animated series) as Grundel Toad's Girlfriend/Wife *Donald Duck, Lola Bunny (Space Jam), Maggie (Home on the Range), Vultures (The Jungle Book), Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo (My Little Pony), Twilight Sparkle, and Turkey Lurkey (Chicken Little) as the Farm Animals *Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) and Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) as the Blue and Green Fairies *Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) and Mowgli (The Jungle Book 1967) as the Purple and Pink Fairies *Various Humans and Pixies (Disney's Fairies) as the Fairies Scenes *Aladdilina part 1 - Opening Credits/The Birth of Aladdin *Aladdilina part 2 - "Aladdin" *Aladdilina part 3 - "Soon" *Aladdilina part 4 - The Fairies/Aladdin meets Jasmine *Aladdilina part 5 - "Let Me Be Your Wings"/Forget Me Nots *Aladdilina part 6 - Aladdin gets Kidnapped *Aladdilina part 7 - Aladdin meets Rothbart/"On the Road" *Aladdilina part 8 - Aladdin meets Matilda/"Follow Your Heart" *Aladdilina part 9 - Hold Back Winter/Ivy and Shego mocks Harley *Aladdilina part 10 - Aladdin meets Shenzi/"You're Beautiful, Baby" *Aladdilina part 11 - Dixie, Diddy and Minka Tries to Save Aladdin/Poor Aladdin *Aladdilina part 12 - Matilda ask for Direction/Jasmine searches for Aladdin/Shenzi and Harley's Plan *Aladdilina part 13 - Matilda asks for more direction/Jasmine gets Frozen/"Soon (reprise)" *Aladdilina part 14 - Aladdin meets Alex *Aladdilina part 15 - Aladdin and Alex meets Gia/"Sun" *Aladdilina part 16 - Gia's Tunnel/Gia's Proposal *Aladdilina part 17 - Harley's Next Plan *Aladdilina part 18 - "Marry the Jaguar" *Aladdilina part 19 - Aladdin sees Matilda *Aladdilina part 20 - Dixie, Diddy and Minka saves Jasmine *Aladdilina part 21 - The Wedding/Harley and Shenzi crashes the Wedding *Aladdilina part 22 - Happy Endings *Aladdilina part 23 - End Credits (Follow Your Heart/Let Me Be Your Wings) Trailer Aladdilina Trailer/Transcript Cast Gallery Aladdin Pose.png|Aladdin as Thumbelina Jasmine2.jpg|Jasmine as Prince Cornelius Gepettopepromo.png|Geppetto as Mother Harley Quinn is getting reformed.png|Harley Quinn as Grundel Rothbart.jpg|Rothbart as Mrs. Toad IvyDcau.jpg|Poison Ivy as Mozo Shego.jpg|Shego as Gringo Shenzi.jpg|Shenzi as Berkeley Beetle Nana Peter Pan-0.jpg|Nana as Hero L._Milori.jpg|Lord Milori as Queen Tabitha Queenclarion pose.png|Queen Clarion as King Colbert ABMovie_Matilda.png|Matilda as Jaquimo Pepita.png|Pepita as Buzzbee Gia the Jaguar.png|Gia as Mr. Mole Alex the Lion.jpg|Alex as Ms. Fieldmouse Minka Mark.jpg|Minka Mark as Baby Bug Diddy Kong in Donkey Kong Country (TV Series).jpg|Diddy Kong as Gnatty Dixie Kong in Donkey Kong Country (TV Series).jpg|Dixie Kong as Lil Bee Donkey Kong in Donkey Kong Country (TV Series).jpg|Donkey Kong as Gnatty's Mother Merlin official.jpg|Merlin as The Good Witch Niko the way to the stars02.jpg|Niko as Mrs. Rabbit VitaniHd.jpg|Vitani as Mr. Fox Rebecca-cunningham-talespin-87.4.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as The Bear Joker 2.jpg|The Joker as Grundel's New Girlfriend/Wife Mr Donald 02.jpg|Donald Duck, Lola Bunny The Looney Tunes Show.jpg|Lola Bunny, Maggie.png|Maggie, Vultures.jpg|The Vultures, Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom Scootaloo smile 2 S1E12.png|Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, Twilight Sparkle Alicorn vector.png|Twilight Sparkle, Turkey Lurkey.jpg|and Turkey Lurkey as the Farm Animals Ericpic1.png|Prince Eric Hiro Hamada in Big Hero 6.jpg|and Hiro Hamada as the Blue and Green Fairies Phillip.png|Prince Phillip Mowgli.png|and Mowgli as the Purple and Pink Fairies Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs Category:Male Style Category:Female Style Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Aladdin and Jasmine Category:Alex and Gia Category:Gender Swap